Taciturnus-Cal'lidus
(Don't Change anything in this race/it would be updating a lot) Taciturnus-Cal'lidus Words from the Lore Creator: Hello my name is SenseiPotato and i desided to create a new race called the Taciturnus race, If you choose to become this race you may just put your custom rank as Cal'lidus, Thats how it's spelled and this lore would be updating a lot so be sure to check it out most of the time and dont powergame with it and if you got any ideas on how to make it better msg me on mc if you see me on and ill add u on skype and we can talk, That's all hope you like it<3. Origins: As in many races of Elysium, During the later eras many horned and brutish creatures appeared and took root, Colonizing and growing. Far and wide these creatures traveled and settled making villages and breeding making more of there kind. Most of these new horned and brutish creatures colonised together, Forming groups, And cross-race relationships. In the year of 343 of the seventh age, Many know that wraiths were first encountered in this age, Waraiths brought fear and death to all. After all the deranged times passed/The darkness war and the plague or deadly disease, This was the time the Taciturnus's or Callidus's for short started to roam elysium. General Info: Taciturnus's these nomadic creatures, look mostly human except from there eyes,There eyes are of the following colors-(Red,Orange,Purple,green). Some Taciturnas's can also look more beast like or more human like. Taciturnus's also use the Dark Natures or Dark Magic, There is a chance of them having no magic at all but its usually rare. Even though they look mostly human there is chances of them also growing horns, It's also very rare for them not to grow horns at all. These horns are very strong and bizarre, They grow on each side of there head or neck. The horns usually curl up making them useful for carrying heavy items, They can also extended when learned how to use them. There horns also have a special mineral in them, There horns are used for most of there tools and are worth a lot since there horns can regenerate at a quick speed. But the mineral there horns carry is Corundum,Olivine,calcite and two other special materiels they can only produce- Harcolite and Sermolite. These two special minerals are very strong and heavy, The weight of the mineral depends on how it was cultivated in the horns, So it can be light or heavy. But sermolite has one extra property, It can heal people and regenerate certain items, So that's why there horns can regenerate quickly. The adverage Taciturnus can grow up to 6 feet tall but that doesn't limit them, Some can also grow up to 7 feet tall. The rarest height a Taciturnus can grow up to is 10 feet tall or 8 feet tall, Much like a taurens hight, Since this race does share some blood with a tauren there far relatives. Most Taciturnus's are related to Humans,Duralts and Taurens and maybe other brute creatures. Female Taciturnus's grow to diffrent hights, They can grow to be 6 feet tall as there tallest.The adverage Taciturnus is very intelligent, Taciturnus's are silent,Cunning,Reserved,Defensive and strong fighters. They usually try avoid fighting but if necessary they observe before attacking. The adverage Taciturnus's can also have a life spand of 140 years if healthy. Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths: - Very strong,Brutish and can take heavy hits. Taciturnus's usally train very hard to be able to lift heavy loads and be able to hit a human down in one blow. -Can stand very hot heated and Cold freezing climates. -Most Taciturnus's are expert blacksmiths and miners. -They usually learn to use Earth, Water and fire magic. If some learn all three they can learn to use Metal magic by merging all three elements. -Very fast depending on the Taciturnus. -Are great farmers and love/help nature. -Can hold breath for very large Periods of time since there not able to swim. Weaknesses: -Usually very slow and tire quickly at times. -Vegetarians, have to eat much more during the day to fuel their work. -Not all of them learn to use magic, It can be quite hard for them to even learn a spell or to use mana. -Can't swim at all, Very rare for them to be able to swim. ~PrideFul -Lightning magic is strongest against them or water. -Can be very anti-Social and not as friendly at times. Observations of Taciturnus's culture/Religion: The taciturnus's culture is a very weird one, They do got there own language(Turnus)A very hard language to learn and master. So this language is secret to other races and a praised thing in there culture. But there culture doesn't celebrate much except there god (Samu-The god of help) and there religion (Cult Of Samu). They also Praise there sacrate animal the (Buffalo or Bull) They believe that those two animals were the first of there kind and the ones who got through hard times. Relations to other Races: -Taciturnus's are very friendly with Humans,Merfolk and Elves, They trade with both these races to expand there colonized and make alliances. -Demons are Mutal with Taciturnus's Since they believe that demons bring death, Suffering, And misfortune to all races and nature itself. -Werewolves, Vampires, And undead creatures and also on mutal fields with Taciturnus's. -Taciturnus's are a very intelligent race and usually friendly to each other, They associate in gatherings and meetings. Personality Traits: The Taciturnus race is a relatively friendly race to each other, But are very anti-social. They hardly talk to anyone else but there own, There a very quiet, Cunning race. But most Taciturnus's are of the following-(Friendly, Quiet, Reliable, Strong, Smart, Hard workers.) Abilites: -Learn mostly Fire, Earth, and water magic. -Can use Metal magic if learn all three basic elements and closer with earth magic. -Can use lava magic if learn all three basic elements and closer with fire magic. -Can use horns to ram and attack opponents and can make them extended/grow longer. -Can have there own ability of Script magic. -Uses dark Magic but can rarely learn Light magic. -Can learn Shadow Magic rarely/Be born with it. -Can be able to summon Animals ,Beings , Items etc. -Can use Spiritual magic. (Dont Power-game with any of these, Not allowed to learn all of them/Whole list but some) Structure of Builds: Elvish, Love to use flora in their designs, Lots of nature. They grow special trees with special leaves. Government: The Government for the Taciturnus race is very simple, There is rankings like Supreme Leader, Lord-Commander, Lord-Warden, Capitan, Paladin, Knight and Conscript. They follow the basic ranks in most nations, There Kingdom is in the land of aria it's small but has rich soil and good materials. There Kingdom is called Netrington and there Supreme Leader is Farrin Phoenix(SenseiPotato creator of lore)and the other ranks are Unknown as of right now for present day Elysium. There government is changing everyday. Category:Custom Races Category:Player-written lore